Brothers to Sunshine
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 925a: Now that they've made it to Rachel's dads', they can continue the story of the Sunshine Girls for Hannah and Hailey.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 44th cycle. Now cycle 45!_

* * *

_**INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - **If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
Go to: gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 45 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**!_

* * *

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There will be another upload this afternoon: Mystery Takeover, chapter 1._

* * *

**"Brothers to Sunshine"  
Older Rachel & Quinn, Hannah & Hailey, etc...  
Sunshine Girls  
_(all series are listed under the communities tab in my profile)_**

Coming out of his car, Finn stopped and waited as the other car came to a stop. A moment later, the back door opened and he watched as his daughter hopped down to the sidewalk, waited until Hannah got down as well, and then took off at a mad dash toward him.

"Dad! They're here!" she shouted. She just barely missed bumping into him before she stopped. Hannah was right behind and just about bumped into her.

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" she was all smiles. He pointed to her, squinting.

"Hannah, right?" he asked, and she laughed. It was their usual greeting, any time she and her family would return from New York, or when they would visit.

"Did Mom tell you?" Hailey asked.

"About the Sunsh…" he started, and immediately got a double 'shh!' from the girls. "Yeah, she did," he nodded. "She said you found some things?" he asked, and then they realized they'd forgotten the album and the box.

They ran back for the car, from which Quinn and Rachel had already emerged, and found their mothers had already retrieved them. They wanted to carry the things in, wouldn't leave it alone, so finally they had been handed back the box and album. They headed toward the house, leaving their mothers to go toward Finn. He and Rachel hugged.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Everyone slept but me and Noah," she nodded with a sigh and a smirk. "It's okay, though, I mean he's good company."

Getting up to the front door, Hannah had put the box down to open the door and then picked it up again as they walked in. They had barely made it into the hall that they saw them and Hannah dropped the box again. "Granddads!" she squeaked, running for the pair of them and getting scooped up by Pop.

"There's my buttercup, we're so glad you're home!" he pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek, making her laugh. Hannah looked to the side, finding Dad peeking in from over Pop's shoulder.

"Hi!" she reached over and he took her, getting his share of hugs while Pop moved to Hailey. She didn't have grandfathers on her side of the family, but they were as good as hers.

"What do you have there?" he asked of the album she still kept grasped in her arms. She looked hesitant to show him, but she didn't need to. He'd seen the album before, and now he recognized it, so he put on a 'serious' face. "Right, official business, I will say nothing," he zipped his lips, making her grin.

"Where's Dad?" Hannah asked. "My Dad, not you," she told the grandfather who held her.

"In the living room with the boys," he replied, putting her down.

"Come on," she looked to Hailey, who gave a silent pointed look to the box and the album. "Oh, right…"

"We can watch those for you," Pop promised. That didn't convince them. "And we won't peek," he added. That was good enough for them, so Hailey put the album down on top of the box and followed Hannah toward the living room. Once they were gone, he couldn't help looking at the things they'd left behind. They held memories for the two of them as well.

"Don't even think about it," Dad warned.

"I wouldn't," Pop defended himself, 'hurt.'

"Yeah, you would," they turned to find her there… Their daughter, their Rachel… They honestly couldn't have been prouder of all that she had accomplished, even if they'd never doubted for a second that she would accomplish those things. Still it was hard to have her be living off in New York every now and again, especially with Hannah and the boys… The only part they really loved about it was the feeling of seeing them all again when they would come back, to hold her in their arms once again, which they did now. "Sorry for the detour."

"Oh, don't worry about it, believe it or not we understand just fine. You used to be the same about getting to that one's house," Dad smiled over to Quinn, standing back there with Finn.

"Right," she laughed. "So where's…" she started asking, and they just pointed the way. She went along, only having to follow the sounds of kids laughing. When she reached the living room, the sight was not one she was unfamiliar with by any means.

Hannah and Hailey were standing up on the couch, having taken care to at least kick off their shoes first, while in the center of the room, there laid her husband on his back, overrun with their sons.

Hannah had been two when Rachel had become pregnant with the twins. At the time, she'd been just a few months off from being done with the run of the show she'd been doing, and by the end of it they had altered her costumes a few times, somehow managing to hide the ever growing bump. She had good and popped by the time they were all back in Lima, and it was there that she gave birth to the two of them. Today, Micah and Simon were four years old, and while their big sister sure didn't wander too far from the center of attention, they were by no means shy and self-effacing. With matching mops of curly brown hair, they were about as hard to separate as Hannah and Hailey were.

She would have named one of them after their father, but then it just felt wrong to have to pick which of the two would get it, so they had gone a different way. It was three years before a 'second chance' presented itself, when Rachel and Puck learned that they were expecting again, this time just the one baby, another boy. And just over a year ago, Noah Puckerman III came into the world. He was possibly the quietest of all of their children, though Rachel would persist that he had a smile that both melted your heart and lit it up all at once.

Now all three of the boys were hanging over their father, shouting and laughing. At least that was the case with the twins. Little Noah had been unable to sleep on the plane, but now looked ready to finally fade into a solid doze. Puck wasn't missing a beat, holding on to his youngest son to shield him from his brothers, and he found his feet to carry him off. "One second, okay?" he told the twins. When he turned, there was Rachel, 'glaring' at him.

"You guys slept, now they're all yours," she told him, signalling for him to hand over the now sleeping one-year-old.

"That's fine, I don't mind," he smirked, rubbing his son's back before handing him to his mother.

"Hey, shh, it's alright," she whispered at his ear when he fussed. "I know, I didn't sleep either," she consoled him and he settled again.

"Mom?" Hannah's voice came up and she looked over. The two girls were 'discreetly' nodding toward the twins, and they knew – they wanted the story now, but not with the boys present.

"Yeah, okay, but he's going to have to stay, too," she indicated the sleeping Noah. The girls looked to each other.

"Stay for what?" Micah piped up.

"It's… a story, about your father and I, and your aunt Quinn and uncle Finn, would you like to hear it?" Rachel asked the boys, while the girls shook their heads. Rachel held up a finger to them, and they quieted again.

"Okay!" Simon nodded.

"But Mom…" Hannah begged, but Rachel gave her a smile that told her everything would be just fine, so she and Hailey both sank back into a seated position on the couch, while the boys came and sat as well, with their parents, their aunt and uncle, and their grandfathers. They had all gathered to include both Finn and Puck in this part of the storytelling, although it was clear this was still very much Rachel and Quinn's story, whether they'd mention the Sunshine Girls in front of the boys or not, as their daughters had preferred. With her youngest son sleeping in her arms, Rachel looked to her friend.

"Right, okay, now where were we?"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
